The present invention relates generally to an exercise aid and more specifically to a pelvic extension frame that is removably attachable around the waist at the level of the iliac crests, which is at the superior aspect of the pelvis and the only point of the pelvis at which a circumferentially attached device does not impede the movement of the legs.
The pelvis is traditionally regarded as the fulcrum of the body. In sports, with few exceptions, athletes rely on pelvic stability and, in many cases, pelvic rotation to convey power to the upper body. Obvious examples include sports such as golf, baseball batting, racquet sports, martial arts, soccer, track and field, etc. Despite a plethora of equipment designed to isolate various portions and muscles of the body, no known device currently exists to isolate the pelvis.
The human gait has been the subject of medical study for centuries and many gait disturbances are specific for various neurological and orthopedic illnesses. The pelvis is the center and fulcrum of the human gait. Acute observation of pelvic motion by a skilled physician can provide key information about the actions of the bones and muscles of the human pelvis. There currently is no known device that amplifies the motion of the pelvis, thereby enhancing the clinician's ability to evaluate the actions of the pelvis. In addition, many lower back disorders relate to splinting or overstressing of the paraspinous and gluteal muscles due to bad posture. A device that amplifies the motion of the pelvis could be used to train individuals to walk properly and thereby reengage muscles that are strained and in pain from constant flexion.
With respect to beauty, while the term “a sexy walk” is part of the common parlance, its definition is analogous to the definition of pornography—“I know it when I see it.” Catwalk models are trained to walk in such a way as to exaggerate the motion of the pelvis. There is currently no device that can be used to develop a “sexy walk.” By visually amplifying the motions of the pelvis, an individual can be trained to exaggerate the movement of the pelvis and thereby develop a “sexy” walk.
Accordingly, a device, such as the pelvic extension frame disclosed herein, can provide numerous benefits to athletes in a sport-related venue, to patients in a medicine-related venue and to individuals in a beauty-related venue.